Life isn't what we want
by the darkside of life
Summary: Trunks comes back to the past, to find Gohan all grown up. He came looking for a better life than the one in the future, but he never would have guessed to get a girl from a whole different demention! chapter 4 is up, R&R, Darkside ^^
1. prelude

life isn't what we planned

Life isn't what we planned

Part 1

By Michelle-Pu

*** Ok this is just a sampler. If you like please review and if get 5 and/or more than I'll post the next chapter. So, I hope you like. Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^ v PS, I don't own so please don't sue***

__

No Matter how much we try, Life isn't what we want. 

*** Chapter 1 ***

When I was young I never thought that I was part of an almost extent race. Yeah I know sounds pretty weird, and it would sound even weirder to some one who doesn't even come from this dimension. 

But that's where they came from. Sure Sayjins are spouse to be these head strong and emotionless binges. Good thing I'm not full Sayjin, ne? Well it was a normal day as far as we go around here when they kind of fell from the sky.

I'm not kidding ether. But both Gohan and me were happy in the end. But who wouldn't with girls like them. But Gohan is still having problems, but they always work them out, kind of like Vegeta and Bulma. I kind of feel sorry for him.

See it all started a few weeks after I came back to the past, after my mum had died I decided I didn't have any thing there left foe me. So, I go back to find that Gohan is in High school now, but that's beside the point. But after we finished our fight, I went back to the future with her.

She was reluctant to go and leave her friend. They have been best friends all their life. So, before they left, they helped Bulma make a trans-dimensional-time thingy.

But that's getting a little ahead, I'll tell the story from the start. So, here it goes.....

******************************************************************************************* 

I always thought I was just a normal girl. 15, 5'4 short black hair, gray eyes. Attending Curban high school in Tokyo, with my best friend, Hono'o. 

Ok I'll admit it; she is a little weird. She is about 5'7 with blonde streaked brown hair that was always in a tight braid that went to her middle back, with blue eyes that always changed shade. 

She is a major tomboy and a very serious pyromaniac, with a little touch of split personalities. There was only one thing I really didn't get about her, she had a tail. But that never bothered us, we always had the best of fun. 

You see I'm a priestess-in-training and she is a warrior in training, we never got in trouble though. But oh I had no clue what my best friend would get us into. I really don't mind ether, I got the love of my life, and she got hers and we both found happiness. It all started one day on the way to school.

*** Ok this is just the prelude. Please review. If I don't get any reviews I'll just sit in my corner and cry all day long. So, please review. I love you all, Michelle-Pu***


	2. Meeting of four

Life isn't what we planned2

Life isn't like we planned-2- meeting of four

By: Michelle-Pu

*** OK you all know the drill, drop and give me 20. ::Chibi whispers in Michelle-Pu's ear:: ::Michelle-Pu sweat drops and laughs nervously:: Sorry for the mix up folks, wrong drill. The drill is read then review, I think all of your fingers are working just fine, mine are ::Wiggles fingers:: Ok just to let you know Gohan and Trunks are both 17, and in case you didn't know is you switch Sayjin-jin (Which are Sayjins to most of you out there this is just their real name.) It means Vegetable people which might help in my story here ::Pats computer, computer growls at her, pulls hand away:: So maybe I've hit my computer a little too much. Peace and Love, Michelle-Pu***

~ Back in time ~

I had just gone over to the Son's when Gohan arrived home. "Hey Trunks! What are you doing back?" Gohan waved at me.

Trunk's eyes fell to the ground, "Well in the future, Bulma died so I really didn't have any thing there for me. Every one else seems to be rebuilding just fine. So, I thought of the only place I might be needed, her."

Gohan looked sad, "I'm sorry." Trunks shook his head, "No, that's ok. Bu the way is it possible for me to enroll at your school? I need to keep up on my studies." 

"Yeah, that'll be fun. You can come with me tomorrow. But right now we should announce you to my mom, she'll want you to stay with us." Trunks just nodded and followed Gohan inside.

"Gohan your home." Came a voice that was differently not Chichi's. A little boy that looked a lot like Goku came running into the room, and stopped when he saw Trunks. "Big brother, who's this?" The little boy asked looking over and Gohan.

"Big brother?" Trunks asked looking over at Gohan, who was scratching the back of his neck, "Trunks, this is Goten, my brother, Goten this is Trunks, he is going to be living here now." Goten looked at Trunks, with a confused look, which Trunks returned.

"GOHAN!" The yelling interrupted the starring contest. Gohan jumped at the voice, "In here mom." Chichi came in to the room, looking quite mad, but her feature softened when she saw Trunks.

"While, hello Trunks. What brings you back?" She laughed at her own joke. "Oh never mind that. Will you join us for supper?" Trunks smiled, "Sure."

With that Gohan, Goten and Trunks sat down on the couch and started to watch TV. That was until an evil laugh filled the room. Both men stood up and turned SSJ, looking for the source of the laugh.

They were quite surprised when a black portal opened and women with long brown hair, streaked blonde and purple eyes, in a black gi came through and landed standing up. Then, looked back up into the portal and caught another girl, with short black hair and gray eyes, with a priestess outfit. The women that was caught, was screaming, but stopped all of a sudden.

The one with brown hair had a very high ki level, but the black hared one, didn't have one over a normal human. The girl with brown hair noticed the men and set the other one down, "Get behind me." She dropped into a fighting position. The men just looked sunned, but felt the others coming and coming fast. 

They must have been able to sense the girl all the way, to where they were. "Who are you?" Asked Goten, this was going to be one long night.

~ Back in time ~

A young girl around 15 was walking down the street heading for school. She had short black hair and gray eyes. She wore a regular Japanese girl's uniform. 

When she reached her school, she looked down at her watch, Hono'o would be here in five.... four.... three.... two.... one. "Out of my way!"

Another young girl around 15 pushed people out of the way as she made her way to her friend. Hono'o had brown hair streaked blonde that was kept in a braid that hung to her middle back with purple eyes that gave warning to every one around her.

When she reached her friend, she smiled warmly, "Hey, Chi." Then they preceded to their class. The day went on as normal, Hono'o threatened to hurt some kids that were picking on Chi and almost got suspended. After school we walked to the Hoshi temple were Hono'o went to her teacher and I went to mine.

I changed into my priestess clothes and sat in front of the fire, meditating, until High Priestess Neko came. When she came, we went over charms and wards. When that was done, she gave me a break. 

Chi went to the area behind the temple were she knew that Hono'o would be training. When she got there, Hono'o was in her black gi, and she said black, she meant all black. She was in the middle of a staff spar with Master Buta, her teacher.

"Hello." She said as she sat down to watch them. "Hey." They both said never taking their eyes off the other. Then out of nowhere, an evil laugh rang out. Master Buta and Hono'o stopped their sparing and looked around, while Neko came out. 

"Ward circle." Was all that Neko said. She and Chi started to chant, then a figure appeared. It was male, he had red hair and red eyes. He wore tight blue jeans and loose white shirt. "What have we here? A Sayjin and one of the last Sayjin priestesses, how odd. We'll just have to change that, won't we?" 

With that a portal appeared beneath Hono'o. "No!" Chi screamed as she jumped through the portal after hr friend. She didn't stop screaming until, she heard Hono'o mind voice yell at her to shut up. Chi didn't really like Hono'o mind voice, it was strong and dark, while hers was quit and shy.

Chi looked around the room and saw two men with spiky yellow hair and green eyes, and boy with black hair and eyes. Hono'o set her down and told her get behind, which she did. 'Pu, What's the matter?' Chi asked when Hono'o got in a fighting position. 'They just have high power levels and I can feel some more coming. I just want to make sure they don't hurt you.' Chi smiled inwardly.

"Who are you?" Asked the little boy. This was going to be a long night.

***Now once more ::Waps a stick to a map on the wall:: now that you have read review. This is real easy, just fill out the thing at the bottom, click submit then click here to continue.


	3. the chase

Life isn't what we want

Chapter 3 

By: Michelle-Pu

*** Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I hope you enjoy it, Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v***

The first girl just stared at us weirdly, like she didn't trust us, I could understand why too. Then she turned her attention to the door. Could she have sensed the others also? If so then she was stronger then her energy level showed. Chichi walked in then, "Hey what was that sound.... Who are they?" None of us took our eyes off the strange girls to answer her. 

Just as the others landed right outside our house, they first girl stood up and the second girl started chanting "Lightening Flash!". Then there was a flash and a surge in energy and a crash. It all happened so fast, I wasn't sure what happened. When my eyes cleared up from the light, I looked over to the door. Vegeta had chosen that exact moment to walk in, so he was swearing very loudly, which triggered Chichi to smack him with her frying pan. 

"Can you sense her any more?" Gohan asked me. "Very weakly... but it seems they ran into the forest." I replied. "Let's go." I nodded and we flew out the hole in the wall that the girls had made. It took awhile but we finally got a clear signal their energy. "TRUNKS!" Gohan had to yell over the wind. I looked over, "WE SHOULD LOWER OUR ENERGY, I THINK THAT FIRST GIRL CAN SENSE ENERGY!" "GOOD IDEA!" With that we lowered our energy down to almost nothing, which caused their speed to decrease a little. "They seem to be slowing down, but they sure made fast tracks for just being on their feet." Thanking god we no longer had to yell I replied, "Yeah, look! They must be resting by that lake. Let's land here." Gohan nodded and we landed a few feet away from the lake and watched for the girls. 

Soon enough, they came out to the left of them. The first larger girl had carried the second girl, and she didn't even look tired. She set down the other girl and kneeled by the lake to get a drink of water. "I think we're safe, you can just talk to me normally." 'Normally?' Gohan thought about it for a second. The second girl joined the first one by the lake, spreading her priestess skirts around her. The moon reflected off her black hair and made her very beautiful in Trunks eyes. 

"Hono'o, how are we ever gonna get home?" 'AH! So their not from around here.... and the first one is Hono'o.' "I don't Chi, maybe if we find that laughing dude. He seemed to know how to get us here, maybe we can get him to send us back." "And how you gonna do that one?" Hono'o smirked and cracked her knuckles. Chi laughed a little and then sighed. Hono'o put her arm around Chi's shoulder and the boys saw something else move. A tail? No.... YES! A tail had just rapped itself around Chi's waist. 'That means... no, she can't be!' This thought ran through both of the boys heads.

"What about those men?" Gohan and Trunks' attention was drawn back to realty. "I don't trust them." Hono'o's voice was kind of sharp. "Why? Did you sense something wrong with them?" Hono'o didn't respond right away. "Pu?" "They seemed all right, I mean they had great power levels and all." 'So she can sense power levels! But it seems Chi can't.' "Their souls seemed clean too. But it was just..." Chi looked at Hono'o with concern, "But what?" Hono'o sighed, "It was the others that were coming, they were all pretty much strong, give or take one or two. But the strongest two, they were corrupted, like past evils." There was a pause, "I don't know. It just didn't seem right. That's what I was scared about." Chi laughed, "You scared? That's a first." Hono'o frowned, "It's not a laughing matter, we're in serious trouble." Chi's laugh stopped. "I know." 

Gohan's leg was falling asleep, he moved it and stepped on a twig. "Shhhhh..." Trunks put his hands over his mouth, and looked back over to the girls. Hono'o was looking right at them. "Oh shit...."

************************************************************************************

'This isn't good.' I thought to Hono'o. 'I know.' She all of a sudden looked over to the window. 'What is it, Hono'o?' She stood up, 'There is more coming, we need a cover, and fast!' 'I've got it!' I started my light spell, while Hono'o gathered some energy for one of those energy balls she played with all the time. "Lightening Flash!" I released my blinding spell and Pu blasted a hole in the wall of the strange house. She then picked me up and ran out the hole. 'We need to get as far away as we can.' 'Ok.' I put my arms around her neck to stop some of the bumps she was hitting.

'Can feel any water around here?' 'Give me a minute.' Priestess Neko taught me how to do this once. What you did was ask for the spirits around you to guide you to what you wanted. 'Spirits of water, please guide me to your home.' With that a little blue light came up if front Hono'o and matched her pace and guided the girls to a large lake, and then disappeared into the water. 'Thank you.' 

Hono'o set down Chi and kneeled by the lake to get a drink of water. "I think we're safe, you can just talk to me normally." Chi joined Hono'o by the lake, spreading her priestess skirts around her. 

"Hono'o, how are we ever gonna get home?" "I don't Chi, maybe if we find that laughing dude. He seemed to know how to get us here, maybe we can get him to send us back." "And how you gonna do that one?" Hono'o smirked and cracked her knuckles. Chi laughed a little and then sighed. Hono'o put her arm around Chi's shoulder and placed her tail around Chi's waist. Chi laughed a little as she was tickled by it. 'Your tail is still soft.' Hono'o smiled down at Chi, 'You'll always be my best friend won't you?' Chi smiled back, 'Of course.'

"What about those men?" Chi asked, back into regular talk. "I don't trust them." Hono'o's voice was kind of sharp. "Why? Did you sense something wrong with them?" Hono'o didn't respond right away. "Pu?" Chi used her nickname for Hono'o. "They seemed all right, I mean they had great power levels and all." Hono'o took a breath and continued. "Their souls seemed clean too. But it was just..." Chi looked at Hono'o with concern, "But what?" Hono'o sighed, "It was the others that were coming, they were all pretty much strong, give or take one or two. But the strongest two, they were corrupted, like past evils." There was a pause, "I don't know. It just didn't seem right. That's what I was scared about." Chi laughed, "You scared? That's a first." Hono'o frowned, "It's not a laughing matter, we're in serious trouble." Chi's laugh stopped. "I know." 

Hono'o then heard a twig snap and then a shhhhh. "Oh shit...." Hono'o stared right at the place where she heard the noise. 'Damn, they followed us!' 'Maybe they can read power levels too?' 'Looks like it, ready?' Hono'o didn't wait for an answer, she scooped up Chi and started running. 'Why are we running again?' 'Because I can't protect you from both of them. Ok here's the plan.' Hono'o stopped and put Chi down. 'Keep running that way, I'll hold them off and then ditch them and then find you. And keep your energy low! Go!' Chi nodded, hiked up her skirts and kept running on without Hono'o. 'And now up I go.' Hono'o jumped into a near by tree.

"Damn she runs fast!" Gohan couldn't believe how fast she took off. "No time for that, she's moving fast and I'm losing her energy signal fast!" Trunks then took off, followed closely by Gohan. He slowed down, "I lost her, but she must be around here some where..." Trunks was cut off by elbow to the back. The blow was so hard that he fell to the ground, who ever hit him was very strong. He looked up in time to see a blur hit Gohan in the same way. "Found her." Gohan said as he got up. 

"Why can't you guys just leave us alone!" Neither of the boys could sense her very well, her low power level keep moving all around the place. "This girl is really fast...." Gohan said again, "We don't want to hurt you, we think we could help you!" The girl dropped down in front of them. "Then why are you raising your power level? Probably to alert your other friends to where we are. And then you'll know that I'm out numbered, and I'll just give my self up? I think not!" Gohan slapped Trunks over the head, he had just now realized that he had been raising his power, and probably exactly for what the Hono'o girl had said.

"You can't trust anyone these days." Hono'o got into a fighting position, "I won't let it happen again!" She started to focus her energy and raise it. "Damn it Trunks, you really got her pissed!" Trunks sweat dropped, "It wasn't me." "Sure it was." "Oh man, look at that!" Trunks made Gohan look back at Hono'o, her power had more than tripled and her hair was flickering blonde. "Whelp, she's a sayin-jin!" Gohan only nodded his head, this woman, not even from around here had just turned super sayin-jin! He couldn't believe it. Then his attention turned to the horizon, and the power levels that were coming. This was going to end badly......


	4. The fight

Life isn't what we want

Chapter 3

Our lives

~*~ Hope you forgive me for not updating, but I'm sure you can! ^^; Any way, please read and review, I enjoy reviews!! ^^ Please review, if you don't I'll cry , thank you! ~*~

"Holy shit.." Trunks swore under his breathe, as the Hono'o girl just kept powering up, past what they called a Super Sayjin, and past SSJ2. She went right to a blinding flash, that could only mean, SSJ3. The only other one who was able to do that was Goku. Just then Vegeta and Piccolo landed and covered their eyes in the light. As the light faded, they looked at a totally different person. Her braid had come out and long spiky blonde hair was everywhere around her, a little covering her maroon eyes. "Who are you? And how can you do that?" Vegeta yelled at her. Hono'o only smirked, "I am your worse nightmare, and I can do this because I'm not a weakling." "Why you..."   
Vegeta also powered up, but only to SSJ2. "I knew I felt something strange about you, here I only it was your smell, but guess I was wrong." 

Vegeta growled but lunged at Hono'o, but she just disappeared and reappeared behind him, "Missed me." Vegeta turned and aimed to hit her again, but once more she disappeared. It went on like this for a while. Just in the middle of it, the others arrived, looking in awe at the quick movements of the stranger. "She's a sayjin?" Tien looked closely at the fight, but still could only see little flashes. "It looks like it." Gohan then turned down to his little brother. "We might need Gotenks." Goten nodded and looked over to Trunks, I mean Chibi Trunks. Trunks looked confused at Gohan, "Who is Gotenks?" "It's a fusion trick that Goku showed them, it combines Trunks and Goten into one person, and raises their attack strength by a whole lot." Gohan replied, never taking his eyes off the battle. 

It was silent then, nothing but the occasional taint form Hono'o, no one talked.

Then Vegeta landed, and Hono'o still up in the air, or on a branch, seems she can't fly. "What? Giving up already? Do I scare you?" Vegeta just smirked and looked to his right. He looked to be finding something, and he found it, and started taking off that way. It took Hono'o a while, but she figured it out, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Vegeta smirked and ran. 

Hono'o took off after him, easily catching up. She put her arms to the side, "Your fight is with me, not her." Vegeta smirked, He threw a blast at her, which she dodged, but Vegeta followed his blast, going past her. "If that's the way you want to fight." She picked up some speed and ran to where she knew Chi was. As she past Vegeta, he yelled back at the others, "Get Gotenks!" Then continued to the other power source. 

"All right!" Goten and Trunks yelled at the same time. They immediately went into the fusion dance and Gotenks followed Vegeta, going super sayjin at the same time. After Buu, they had gotten control of the powers, and Gotenks was as well mannered as both boys. 

Hono'o tried to stop Vegeta from reaching her best friend, but instead of him passing her, another one did, and he was more powerful then him. While she was distracted by the other power, Vegeta slipped by her, "Kurso." She mumbled and once more speed up to try and catch up. They were close to Chi, too close. When she got to Chi, was stopped and in front of her was the second boy, standing in front of her. He had a power ball forming in front of him. He looked at her and smirked, releasing the ball. She screamed, or at least she thought she did. But she did know that she ran in front of Chi and blocked the ball with her body, a white pain burned through her body. She lost foucus on her power, and she calapused, her hair going back to brown and falling to the ground. They only got a look at her eyes changing back to purple then blue, before they closed, she had been knocked out cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi had been running, she didn't know where, but she just ran. She stopped, she heard and saw Hono'o transformation, that wasn't good, that meant her fears where true, they were indeed powerful, maybe to powerful. As soon as she couldn't feel it anymore, she kept running. Chi only stopped once more, to catch her breathe. Just as she felt Hono'o coming towards her, a boy floated in front of her. She stopped, gasping, the boy held a merciless look in his eyes as he formed a power ball in his hands.

Chi just looked at him, as he released it towards her. Just as he released it, she heard a scream and then saw Hono'o body go in front of hers, she was in her super form. As the ball hit her, she fell, her hair turning back to brown, and falling to the ground. Chi looked to her eyes, they held fear as they changed back into their purple then to blue. Hono'o fell into Chi's arms, then to the ground, she had been knocked out cold, the blast had been too much for her.

"Pu..." Chi sat on the ground, with Hono'o in her arms. "No... We will not be taken!" Just then a flash of power and a cry of sorrow, and every body in the clearing was knocked out cold. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan and Trunks and the others quickly flew to the area of the power burst. There on the ground was Chibi Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and the two girls. Gohan sighed, "Well, that's over." Gohan went over to the girls and picked one up. "Gohan, what are you doing?" "I'm not going to just leave them here for anybody or thing to find. You got to remember that laughing voice remember, who ever is behind that is behind them. Now get over here and pick her up." Trunks grumbled as he did what was requested. "We can take them to Capsule Corp, I'm sure Mom won't mind, there is always space there." Kirrlin picked up Chibi Trunks and Goten, and Piccolo grabbed the back of Vegeta shirt and flew after the others. 

There would be lots of explaining in the morning


End file.
